


Tell me I'm the Best

by MissLouBanner



Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: Brotherly Love, Idiots in Love, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouBanner/pseuds/MissLouBanner
Summary: Malcolm había cometido un error ... ¿O no?
Relationships: Malcolm/Reese (Malcolm in the Middle)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	Tell me I'm the Best

**Author's Note:**

> De nuevo, una disculpa si hay OoC, es la primera cosa que escribo de ellos 
> 
> Cualquier comentario/sugerencia/critica es bien recibido

–¡¿Porqué no solo lo admites?!

–Ya cállate, Reese–Malcolm sabía que no debía de haber hecho eso, ahora no se quitaría a Reese de encima. –Solo ... Olvidalo.

–Entonces admítelo–Reese se cruzó de brazos, mostrando en su rostro completa felicidad y orgullo mezclados con la estupidez, algo natural en él. 

–No–Respondió Malcom, intentando evadir la mirada de su hermano. –Reese, eso no pasó.

–¿Porque no?–En cuestión de segundos, Reese cambió su expresión alegre a una decaída. –¿Esperabas algo mejor?

–¡No!–Gritó Malcolm. Se dió cuenta que había elevado el tono de su voz, así que tuvo que calmarse por un momento. Por supuesto que no esperaba más, había sido lo que imaginó durante bastante tiempo, pero ese era el problema. –Debes olvidarlo porque eso no fue lo correcto, es algo que no debería suceder. 

–Sigo sin entender tu punto, Malcolm–Respondió el más alto, ladrando la cabeza un poco, más confundido de lo que podría mostrar. 

–¡Por que para los demás eso es enfermo!–Soltó finalmente Malcolm y aunque le hubiese gustado buscar mejores palabras, su hermano terminaría más confundido de lo que estaba. –¡Somos hermanos, Reese!

–A mí no me importan los demás–Contesto Reese, volviendo a su postura relajada, contrario a Malcolm, quien estaba más tenso y preocupado. 

–Por supuesto que si–Malcolm fulminó con la mirada al otro adolescente, molesto. –Te afecta mucho, por eso no quiero que nadie se entere de eso.

–Pero a mí no me importa–El más alto alzó sus hombros, restándole importancia al comentario de su hermano menor.

–Por favor, olvídalo–Rogó Malcolm. 

–No lo voy a olvidar–Dijo Reese. –Pero dejaré de hablar de ello, en cuanto admitas que soy el mejor.

–Esto no es una competencia.

–No, pero es importante para mí.

–¿Porque?–Cuestionó el más listo, curioso. 

–Quiero ser el mejor.

–Dijiste que no era una competencia.

–Y no lo es, pero quiero ser el mejor beso que has tenido.

Malcolm se quedó sin palabras en su lugar, ni siquiera parpadeaba. ¿Escuchó bien? ¿Reese quería ser su mejor beso? ¿Su hermano mayor? 

Esto ni siquiera debería de estar pasando. Debió de haber pensado, pero esto le pasaba por escuchar a Stevie.

Se supone que las peleas de hermanos terminaban en golpes e insultos, como siempre lo ha sido con ellos, no en besos y toques sutiles sobre sus caderas. 

–¿Entonces?–Volvió a cuestionar el otro chico, trayendo de vuelta a la realidad a Malcolm.

Malcolm suspiró –Si, Reese. 

–¿Si que?–Preguntó Reese, con una expresión divertida. 

–Eres el mejor beso que he tenido.

Reese medito las palabras por un par de segundos, pero no convencido con la actitud del otro, decidió que no era suficiente. –No me convence. 

–¿Que? ¿Porque no?–Malcolm sólo quería parar esto y olvidar.

Si es que lo lograba. 

–Estas fingiendo.

–¿Como sabes eso?–Preguntó sorprendido Malcolm. –¿Ahora puedes leer a la gente?

–No, pero no eres buen actor–Reese alzó de nuevo sus hombros, en su típica expresión de ver la situación como algo normal y dejarlo pasar ... Por ahora. 

Reese se dió la vuelta, dispuesto a salir de la casa a quien sabe dónde, pero fue detenido por la voz de Malcolm. –¿Lo olvidarás?

–No–Respondió sin voltear. –Y se que tu tampoco lo harás 

Malcolm torció su boca y metió la mano en sus bolsillos. Era cierto. 

–Pero te diré algo halagador–Malcolm tal vez no podía verlo, pero sentía que su hermano tenía una pequeña sonrisa de lado burlona. –Eres el chico con los labios más suaves que he besado. 

Y con eso, se fue.

Malcolm volvió a quedarse sin palabras.

"Eres el chico con los labios más suaves que he besado", la frase se repetía constantemente en su cabeza desde el segundo en que Reese dejo la habitación, hasta que el cerebro de Malcolm se digno a hacer click.

Espera, ¿Reese había besado a otros chicos? ¿Él no era el primero? 

Eso era muy injusto y ... ¿Estaba celoso? Malcolm intentó salir con mujeres desde el momento en que se dió cuenta de que tal vez era gay y estaba enamorado de su propio hermano. 

Trató de convencerse a sí mismo durante bastante tiempo que eran cosas de la edad o algo que compensaba su inteligencia ; en cambio, Reese había estado besando a chicas y chicos por igual, seguramente sin ningún remordimiento, a diferencia de él. 

¿Que no se supone que si tienes esa clase de dudas, buscas ayuda o hablar con alguien de confianza? ¿Por qué Reese no lo buscó? Él lo hubiese escuchado y ayudado con gusto. Contrario a lo que piensan todos, Malcolm adoraba escuchar a Reese. 

Y si Reese lo hubiese dicho, tal vez hasta él se hubiera ofrecido a ayudarlo, darle consejos o incluso presentarle a un amigo en vez de haber conseguido, como seguramente lo fue, al primer chico que se le cruzó al frente y besarlo para responder sus dudas. 

¿A quien engañaba? Malcolm hubiese querido ser el primer beso gay de su hermano. 

Pero ya que lo había besado, se sentía culpable. No se supone que sintiera esto, Reese era su hermano, hijos del mismo padre y la misma madre. 

¿Porque Reese era su hermano? ¿Porque no pudo haber sido su amigo en la vida? 

No, más bien ¿Porque tuvo que enamorarse de Reese y no de algún chico de su escuela? Eso hubiese sido algo más fácil. 

Malcolm soltó un suspiro de frustración. Bueno, ya había pasado, ¿Ahora que? 

¿Ahora debía seguir con su vida como si nada? ¿Seguir saliendo con chicas mientras sabía que su hermano probablemente le correspondía? ¿O que esté le correspondía y por su negación, este seguía besando a otros chicos? 

Por supuesto que no, él no iba a seguir con su vida como si nada. Sabía que ahora, él y Reese tenían algo fuera de la hermandad. Las amenazas y los golpes tal vez pararían para dar paso a las probables provocaciones de Reese y sus corajes serían claramente visibles para cuando viera a Reese cerca de algún chico e inmediatamente pensará que es el nuevo ligue de su hermano. Así que no, esto no seguiría igual. 

Jodido Stevie y su "Por una vez no pienses, Malcolm". 

Si antes decía que su vida era injusta y solo estaba para ser miserable, ahora sí lo diría en serio. 


End file.
